


Snowcones and I Told You So's

by ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Snowcones, Summer Day, Tumblr Prompt, the car broke down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero
Summary: Patrick breaks down and sends a message to Joe for help. But it's not Joe who shows up.





	Snowcones and I Told You So's

_“Jooooe!”_ Patrick whined. “Listen, it's like 107 degrees out here, you can't just ignore me, okay?” He slammed his head into the steering wheel, causing the horn to _beep!_ Frustration welled inside Patrick at the loud, stupid sound.

“Seriously, Trohman, it's hot, and I've already been broken down for twenty minutes. All I need is for you to bring me the jumper cables and give me a jump, okay? _Please!_ ” he whined again, sending the snapchat to his friend. He tossed his phone into the passenger's seat, not caring much what happened to it now.

The heat inside of the car was oppressive, the hot air making it difficult to breathe if he sat inside it for very long. He tried turning the key again, hoping against all odds that there might be just enough juice left to get him going.

There wasn't.

He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in anger. Why hadn't he listened to Pete or Andy when they had told him it sounded like something was wrong with his battery? If he had just listened to them, he never would have been stuck out in the heat with a dead scrap of metal.

His phone beeped next to him, informing him that it was on its last leg. Soon he wouldn't even have his phone to try and contact anyone or to distract himself from how hot it was. Because _of course_ his battery was dead on that, too.

He wondered if Joe had even gotten his snaps. Joe had been active when he'd started sending them to him, posting the different foods he was planning on sneaking into the movie theater later that night. Surely, Joe wouldn't ignore his snaps and would come and get him.

Cars drove by Patrick's parking spot at the far end of the lot. Vaguely, he considered asking someone for help, because surely someone would have jumper cables and be kind enough to give him a jump, but he decided against it. The smell of sweat on him was strong, he knew, and the amount of sweat that had soaked through his clothes made him appear as if he had went swimming in the parking lot, making him less than thrilled to approach strangers.

Despite the heat, he sank down to the ground to sit in the shade of his car. At least he was in the shade and there was a slight breeze here. Maybe it wouldn't be such a terrible wait for Joe after all.

Suddenly, a car pulled up, honking its horn. Hope surged in Patrick as he watched them park next to him, the answer to all of his prayers.

But when the door opened it wasn't Joe that popped out. It was Pete.

“What are you doing here?” Patrick asked. He'd been hoping that he could have avoided Pete and Andy finding out about his car troubles, knowing that a heap of “I told you so's” were coming his way.

A toothy smile split across Pete's face. “I saw you needed help,” he said, slamming his car door closed. He popped open his trunk and pulled out a pair of jumper cables. “So I thought I might bring these!”

Patrick could literally feel his brain twitching. Maybe he'd been sitting out in the heat for longer than he had actually thought and this Pete was just a mirage.

“How did you know I was broken down?” Patrick asked. He watched as Pete popped the hood of his car and attached the cables, humming some cartoon theme song under his breath.

Pete turned towards him, his grin growing ever wider. “I think you meant to send your snaps to Joe, but you didn't. They posted to your story. God only knows how many people saw your car break down and then your mental breakdown.”

Patrick's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet. Those videos hadn't exactly been flattering, as they'd been taken from the “best friend” angles that added at least six chins and made his eyes look crazy. If Pete had had time to see the snap and get down here, who else had managed to see the snap?

He picked up his phone, but it never turned on. It had died.

“And now I can't delete them,” Patrick said resigned.

“Hey, come on now,” Pete said. When Patrick looked over at him, he was striking a pose similar to the one Patrick had recorded. “ _I didn't ignore you!_ ” he said in his best impression of Patrick's voice.

“I hate you. I actually hate you,” Patrick said. 

The car sputtered to life, taking just enough from Pete's car to not die. A glare wasn't sufficient enough for what Patrick wanted to do to it, but he would settle for it for now.

“You hate me? Why? I didn't ignore you, and I came to your rescue!” Pete said, playfully hurt. “But you did ignore me. I told you that you needed to replace your battery over a week ago. I think Andy did, too.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and shoved Pete out of the way. He flopped down into the driver's seat, enjoying the small amount of cool air coming from the vents.

“I know, believe me, that was the only thing I could think of while I was sweating to death out here,” Patrick said. His eyes closed as he leaned back to take in the max amount of air.

“Oh, no,” Pete said. “You don't get to take away my 'I told you so' moment!” 

Patrick cracked an eye open and looked at Pete. He was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed across his chest. 

“Fine,” Patrick said. “But if you're going to lecture me can we at least go and get snowcones? I've basically had a heat stroke waiting for your slow ass.”

“I get to say 'I told you so' over and over _and_ eat some Tiger's Blood? Sounds like the perfect date,” Pete said, grinning again at Patrick.

His grin was as bright as the sun to Patrick, and while the thought of having to hear I told you so over and over wasn't appealing at all, he would do anything to keep that smile in place.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've posted a story, and I just have to say that I am hopefully back for a little while. I've recently started a tumblr prompt blog called unblockthewriter, which is where this prompt came from. I'm going to hopefully be writing at least something like this if not full stories based off of some of the prompts I post there. If you guys would like any peterick fics based off of any of the prompts there just let me know!


End file.
